The invention relates to a method of sterilizing surgical instruments under cold conditions, in particular dental surgery instruments, and to an apparatus for the implementation of such a method.
The necessity for sterilizing surgical instruments is one of great importance, and most especially in environments where such instruments are brought directly or indirectly into contact with a major carrier of infection such as blood, saliva etc. . . . Such is the case in environments where even small surgical operations are carried out, as for example, the dental surgery.
The sterilization of surgical instruments (that is, the entire range of items including handles, bistouries, tweezers, implements etc.) is essential, especially in situations where several patients are treated by a dentist within a short period of time, to the end of avoiding any transmission of infection from one patient to another.
The current state of the art in sterilization of surgical instruments offers three different methods.
A first method makes use of gamma rays. This is a familiar technique already used in the sterilization of throw-away syringes, and notably effective from the standpoint of the results that are obtainable; nonetheless, one has the drawback that the apparatus required for its implementation is costly, and none too practical inasmuch as operation is necessarily subject to certain precautions.
In the second method, sterilization takes place in an autoclave; the instruments are generally enclosed in a special bag that is fastened and placed inside the pressure vessel, submerged in a suitable liquid in certain instances. The sterilization is brought about in this case by the high temperature with which the instruments are invested.
Apparatus for this second method is less costly and more practical, though considerable disadvantages are encountered, connected with the high temperature to which the instruments are subjected, and the time needed to effect a sterilization. The high temperature can in fact produce deformation in an instrument fashioned with parts in plastic, to the extent that its usefulness is affected, and in the case of a bistoury, may counteract the effects of hardening and cause the cutting edge to become dulled.
The third method in question envisages immersion of the instruments in a solution of 2%-glutaraldehyde for a period of not less than three hours duration, in which case a substantial supply of instruments becomes necessary if work is to proceed reasonably uninterrupted.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to set forth a method that will enable sterilization to be effected using low-cost, functional apparatus, and without any of the drawbacks mentioned above.